B-E-A-UTIFUL
by obsessed-wit-kickin'-it
Summary: I wanna be blown away, wanna be swept off my feet I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe I wanna be lost in love, I wanna be your dream come true Wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you. (this is a song-fic called b-e-a-utiful by megan nicole)


BEAUTIFUL

Kim P.O.V

Ughh… my best guy friend Jack, and my best girl friend, grace, are dating. HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME! Well she didn't now I liked jack and I should've took my chance. I remember when she told me that he put flower petals on the ground with a letter on her bed. I can't help but wonder when I will have my chance. Every time I see them in school her head is on his shoulder.

Grace: hey kim!

Kim: hey grace!

Grace: are you going to the football game tonight? Im going cause jack is the courter back. Plus I get to wear his jersey.

Kim: sure! Are you coming to my gig tomorrow?

Grace: sorry but I can't I have to work. I know you'll do amazing like always.

Kim: thanks grace!

Grace: see you later tonight!

Kim: bye gracie-bell

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

AT THE FOOTBALL GAME:

Grace: WOAHHH….. GO BABE! She practically screams loud enough for him to hear.

He turned around and gave her smile. Then directed an even brighter smile at Kim. Kim faced grace to see he staring at jerry who is next to jack. Jerry winked at her and she blushed. She focused back at jack as he coughed nervously and faced the coach for instruction. I looked around me to see couples holding hands and hugging or kissing.

Kim: when am I going to get my turn? She whispered loud enough for her to hear.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00O 

SATURDAY

Grace P.O.V

I think I like jerry and jack likes Kim. Jerry is cute and funny and lovable. Jack is cute and caring but he likes Kim. It's obvious. His smile always brighten when she around and in genuinely happy around her. Yesterday he was staring at her for 5 minutes straight. I think I'm going to break up with him. I called him and asked him to meet me a phils. It's 6:00 pm and Kim gig starts at 7.

Grace: can we talk?

Jack: sure? He asked quizzically.

Grace: I think we should break up.

Jack: why?

Grace: you obviously have feelings for kim. Take a chance and ask her out. Plus I have feelings for someone else.

Jack: do you think she will say yes?

Grace: I'm positive!

Jack: thanks grace! He said while giving her a hug

Grace: your welcome. Now go! She has a gig at seven it's 6:30pm. It's at Marshall's Café. Bye ! I have to go to work.

Jack: bye grace.

Well that went better than I expected. I thought to myself.

JACK P.O.V

Okay….. I'm about to get the girl of my dreams but I need to hurry. I ran to Marshall's Café and took a seat in the back. It was exactly 6:58 and Kim and her band walked out and started to set up some things. They're band name was called So Cliché. Kim took a seat on a stool and spoke into the microphone.

Kim: hey! How's everybody doing tonight?

Crowd: GOOD

Kim: That's great this is so cliché singing beautiful which I wrote for my best guy friend Jack Brewer.

Well this will be interesting!

She read me a note he left on her bed  
Snuck in her room right after she left  
And put petals on the ground  
Her head on his shoulder, they walk down the hall  
I'm left to wonder, will I ever fall in love?  
And where is he now?

She's with him, I'm in the backseat  
Know it's not right, but it hurts when they're laughing  
I've never been where they are

I wanna be blown away, wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love, I wanna be your dream come true  
Wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you  
Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful

Friday night, she wore his jersey to the game  
In the front row, screaming out his name  
As he turns to her and smiles  
Everywhere I look, people holding hands  
When am I gonna get my chance at love?  
My chance at love

Cause she's with him, I'm still hurting  
Try to pretend but it's not working  
I just wanna be where they are

She read me a note he left on her bed  
Snuck in her room right after she left  
And put petals on the ground  
Her head on his shoulder, they walk down the hall  
I'm left to wonder, will I ever fall in love?  
And where is he now?

She's with him, I'm in the backseat  
Know it's not right, but it hurts when they're laughing  
I've never been where they are

I wanna be blown away, wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love, I wanna be your dream come true  
Wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you  
Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful

Friday night, she wore his jersey to the game  
In the front row, screaming out his name  
As he turns to her and smiles  
Everywhere I look, people holding hands  
When am I gonna get my chance at love?  
My chance at love

Cause she's with him, I'm still hurting  
Try to pretend but it's not working  
I just wanna be where they are

I wanna be blown away, wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love, I wanna be your dream come true  
Wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you  
Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful

My heart is waiting for your love  
My hand is waiting for your touch  
My lips just wanna be kissed by you

I wanna be blown away, wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love, I wanna be your dream come true  
Wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you

Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful  
Beautiful, call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful

My heart is waiting for your love  
My hand is waiting for your touch  
My lips just wanna be kissed by you

I wanna be blown away, wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love, I wanna be your dream come true  
Wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you

Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful  
Beautiful, call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful

Kim: Thank you! And enjoy the rest of your night!

She likes me! She likes me! KIM CRAWFORD ACTUALLY LIKES ME! UNBELIEVABLE! I have to find her. I

raced to find her in her dressing room. She opens her door.

Kim: JACK WHAT ARE YOU DO-

I KISSED HER FULL ON THE LIPS BUT SHE PULLS AWAY.

Kim: jack this is wrong your dating grace.

Jack: actually we broke up because she likes someone else and thought I love you. Which I do. Now I know you feel the same way. I love you Kim! Will you go out with me?

Kim: yes I would but what will grace say?

Jack: don't worry about grace. She actually encourages me to ask you out. So what will you say?

Kim: okay! Yes

Jack: yes?

Kim: yes I will go out with you!

Jack: yes! I exclaimed and kissed her on the lips.

Jack then sang a verse of the song that stood out the most.

Jack: I wanna be blown away, wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love, I wanna be your dream come true  
Wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you

I'll call you beautiful, call you beautiful  
Call you beautiful, call you b-e-a-utiful  
Beautiful, call you beautiful  
Call you beautiful, call you b-e-a-utiful

Kim giggled at his actions.

Kim: you're so cliché

Jack: but you love me

Kim: sadly it's true

They both chuckled and shared a kiss.

Jack: Kim, next week will you wear my jersey at the game?

Kim: sure jack.

Jack went to his seat and got the jersey from his bag but in the front it said "Jack's girl". He held it up for Kim to read it. She chuckled and took the jersey from him.

Jack: I LOVE YOU KIM!

Kim: I LOVE YOU TOO JACK!

They kissed and walked out of the café.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

At the Game:

KIM: YEAH JACK! THAT'S MY JACKIE! LOVE YOU

Jack smiled at Kim then made a heart with his hands then pointed to Kim.

Grace: hey girl?

Kim: Grace isn't that jerry's jersey? Wait? You're going out with jerry?

Grace: yea and you're going out with jack?

Kim: ain't it obvious?

Both: CONGRATS!

While this happening jack scored the winning touchdown. The crowd went wild and Kim and grace ran out on the field. Kim went up to jack and jack picked her up and spins her around then kissed her square on the lips. They stayed like that for about 30 minutes then released.

Jack: I missed you! 2 hours and 30 minutes is too long to be from the person you loved.

Kim: AGREED!

Jack kissed her and then gave her a piggy back ride and walked up to jerry and grace. They celebrated at a restaurant called Olive Garden.

THE END.


End file.
